


Come home with me

by escapemyshadow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuroo is the main characters, Christmas AU, M/M, the rest are actually very brief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8798956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escapemyshadow/pseuds/escapemyshadow
Summary: “Give me back my wallet, you smelly thief!” Bokuto hissed and the boy groaned, “I didn’t take your wallet! Get off me now!” Bokuto frowned, as he was getting impatient, he turned the boy around and found out that boy had a nosebleed and a split-lips. Not too sure if the boy got it from the fall or from pushing his face into the ground, but either way, Bokuto believed that the boy deserved it. The boy was still squirming around, and spending no effort in glaring at him. For a moment, Bokuto thought the boy would look adorable if he smiled instead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is actually a Christmas Fic. I got this idea from a conversation I had with my friend the other day! We were complaining how lonely we would be on this christmas without our "the one" hahaha so we started to go wild in our mind.  
> Hope you will enjoy this little fic of mine and be aware of my poor English! I tried !

Bokuto was in a hurry but the queue was not moving at all and there were only two people in front of him. No, he had just finished his meeting and probably self-declared that he had ended his work for today. It was Christmas Eve after all, and he is the director of his father’s company; so technically no one could say anything. He rubbed his slightly red nose, desperately wanted to get his hot chocolate and off to home. He glanced out of the mist window, today’s snow was rather big, and no wonder the café was so crowded. Bokuto cheered softly, as it was his turn to place his order. He didn’t have to wait for long before walking out of the café, with the hot drink in his hand. He slipped in one mouth and let out a happy sigh, deciding that he would finish his drink before driving back. Just as he was walking towards the nearest seat he could find at the moment, someone knocked into him so hard that Bokuto had turned almost one hundred and eighty. And just like that the brewing hot chocolate splashed on the floor, causing the white snow turning its colour to darker. 

 

“What the hell ….” Bokuto immediately held his sore elbow and turned around to look at the careless person. 

 

“I am sorry!” words casually thrown into his face and he stared at the person – boy ran off. “Where the hell is he rushing off? AHHH! My hot chocolate!” Bokuto groaned. But something was amiss. Bokuto swung his hands into his pocket, “shit”. He glared at the direction where the boy, no the thief had just ran off to. Without any thinking, he dashed off to the same direction, hoping to catch the damn thief.  
Maybe the luck was with him. Despite the fact that the boy has a pair of long legs but his stamina wasn’t very good. Being an ex-captain and ace of a strong volleyball team in both high school and university, Bokuto had no difficulties in catching up. Within a few minutes, he shoved the boy to ground as he tackled him, landing down on top of the boy’s back, pinning both his hands above his head. The boy trashed around, kicking roughly and a string of cussing filled the cold air. The boy may be taller than Bokuto, but he was definitely slimmer and weaker. He had a very messy greasy hair, fringe pasted against his right eye. He was wearing a worn out sweater and a very baggy pant and oh gosh, he smelt quite not nice. Bokuto continued using his large frame to pin the boy down on the floor. 

 

“Get off, you jerk!” the boy coughed, still struggling to crawl out from Bokuto’s frame. 

 

“Give me back my wallet, you smelly thief!” Bokuto hissed and the boy groaned, “I didn’t take your wallet! Get off me now!” Bokuto frowned, as he was getting impatient, he turned the boy around and found out that boy had a nosebleed and a split-lips. Not too sure if the boy got it from the fall or from pushing his face into the ground, but either way, Bokuto believed that the boy deserved it. The boy was still squirming around, and spending no effort in glaring at him. For a moment, Bokuto thought the boy would look adorable if he smiled instead. 

 

“I said get off me now!” The boy spitted out, word by word. “And I said, give back my wallet.” Bokuto argued back stubbornly. 

 

“I. Do. Not. Have. Your. Wallet.” 

 

“And what if I found it?” Bokuto wasted no time in moving his hands around the boy’s clothed body. He tried his very best to ignore the numbers of bones he had touched, resulting a pang of pity flushed through his body. “Ah hah!” Bokuto moved his hand around the boy’s shirt and quickly took out his wallet and waved in front of the boy. 

 

“I could even show you my identification card to prove that this wallet is mine.” Bokuto smirked, looking down at the panicked boy. 

 

“Now you going to get up and follow me down to the police station.” 

 

“Don’t want.” Bokuto blinked his eyes, looking a bit lost. 

 

Was this boy for real? Bokuto fumed, he glanced at his watch and realized he had wasted quite an amount of time on this boy. 

 

“Fine, then I shall force you.” Bokuto slide his wallet back into his pocket, pushing it down deeper in this time, and stood up. He yanked the boy up, realizing that the boy was just slightly taller than him. Probably just a one to two cm. He pushed the boy’s hands back to his own back and stood behind him, pushing him to move forward. More blood was flowing out from the boy’s nose, Bokuto grimaced, “Gross.” However, the boy could not wipe the blood away, because he was restricted by Bokuto. 

 

“What? Where?” Bokuto rolled his eyes, and said, “I am taking you to police station. I was planning to give you a chance but since….you lied. I have no choice but send you to police station.” Bokuto gave the boy a hard shove as the boy seemed to be not wanting to move at all. He starting to look less cocky, but more terrified. Bokuto felt a bit of pity on the boy but he had received his chance and he had thrown it away. 

 

“No…no no no no….” The boy started chanting and instead of moving forward, he moved backward, causing him to crash into Bokuto. 

 

“What the hell?” The boy turned his head around and begged, “Please…no…I am sorry. Please no, don’t bring me to police station. No, I don’t want to go. No. Please. Please.” 

 

Bokuto noticed the boy has the prettiest eyes he had ever seen. The pretty eyes did not match with the boy’s personality. Such pretty eyes shouldn’t belong to a thief, definitely not a lying thief. And, damn the boy really looked adorable. His slender bloodied nose and the thin bruised lips seemed perfect too. “What a luck?” Bokuto mentally complained, “Wait, what the hell am I thinking?” 

 

“I…I am really sorry! Please don’t send me!” Bokuto pulled out an unfazed face, secretly had already decided to let this boy go, but at same time, he felt a bit cheeky and wanted to trick the boy as he remembered his poor hot chocolate. 

 

Bokuto raised one of his eyebrows and scoffed, “Where is your cocky attitude?” The boy bit his lips, looking around except Bokuto, “I…” 

 

“Now you are sorry because you got caught?” Bokuto laughed incredulous, “You want me to forgive you?” 

 

“N-No!” The boy seemed to be really panicking right now, he heaved heavy breath as both of his hands trembled in Bokuto’s grips. 

 

“Don’t tell me….he is having panic attack….shit…” Bokuto felt a bit stunned. He stared at the boy in front of him, fidgeting around and mumbled, “No” again and again.  
Bokuto slowly let go of the boy and saw the boy fell to the ground. His hands clenched at his chest area as he continued slouching downward. 

 

“I…can’t …breathe…” He squeezed his eyes shut as his body continued shaking. 

 

“Oh no…shit….shit…this is real….omg is he dying? Am I a murder now?” Bokuto screamed internally. He quickly bent down, and tried to be as calm as possible or not there might be two dead bodies. 

 

“Hey, look at me. Calm down.” Bokuto tried to be as gentle as he could be, “Listen to me, breathe in….1, 2, 3, and breathe out….very good. Again, breathe in….” Bokuto did not know if he was doing the right thing but as long as the boy is breathing, everything is good.

 

“Please…I….No….” the boy began to hurl forward, and the vomit just poured out from his mouth. 

 

“WOAH!” Bokuto immediately jumped away from the pool of disgusting vomit. Bokuto moved around and awkwardly patted on the boy’s back, waiting for the boy to finish his vomiting session.

 

“Are you okay now? Can you breathe?” The boy nodded shakily and stood up unsteadily, wobbly hands holding on to the wall. Bokuto heard the boy said something then suddenly, he just ran off. 

 

Bokuto blinked for a few seconds, and he decided to take off after him again. He had no idea why he was doing so because first, he got his wallet back, second, he really wanted to go home. But for some weird reasons or maybe Bokuto was just being idiotic which he will not to admit, he wanted to catch up with the boy. He caught the boy easily, who whined unhappily and tried to break free.

 

“Calm down…I am not going to send you to police station.” 

 

“Then….why are you here?” 

 

Bokuto scratched his head, “I also not very sure… I just can’t leave you alone. See, you can have a change at my house and probably you could eat something. You look like you could be blown away by wind.” 

 

“How do I know you are not a bad guy?” Bokuto widened his eyes so this boy was getting snarky again. “Why would you even invite a thief to your house? What if I decided to steal all of your things?” 

 

Bokuto snorted quite loudly, to the boy’s disgruntled face, “Just look at yourself. Do you really think you can steal off my things?” The boy looked down at the floor again, “Come on, I just know that I will feel bad if I left a poor boy out in this condition and is on Christmas Eve.” 

 

“Do you have cookie and milk?” 

 

“Are you bargaining with me now?” The boy shrugged and let out a small smile. 

 

“What is your name?” 

 

“Kuroo Tetsurou.” 

 

“Bokuto Koutarou.” 

 

That’s how Bokuto ending up going home with Kuroo on a Christmas’s Eve, hoping no one would be at his house. However, Bokuto did not worry much since his family was not a fan of Christmas. To his surprise, he didn’t found his parents in his house but his best friend and best friend’s boyfriend. 

 

“Eh, how the hell you manage to get into my house?!” 

 

“Well, I guess your hiding spot for your key is not smart enough.” Kenma muttered as his eyes continued concentrating on his PSP. 

 

“What…I am sure that putting key under the door mat is safe enough!” Bokuto grumbled, “Where is Akaashi? I don’t see him anywhere.” 

 

“In the kitchen.” 

 

“Akaashi –” Before Bokuto could say anything, he was being cut off, “Geez, what did you do this time, Bokuto?” 

 

“EHH! I DID NOTHING!” 

 

“Then who is that, hiding behind you, looking so ….” Akaashi tightened his lips, trying to find good words to describe, “….distressed?” 

 

Bokuto glanced behind, sensing Kuroo was awkward and discomfort, he immediately came up with a lie, “Er… you see… erm… He tripped! Yes, he tripped on the ice. Smashing his face real hard on the ground. Then you know, blood and vomit everywhere. Hahaha, yeah, is like that.” Bokuto side-glance, warning Kuroo not to say anything. He had no idea why he was trying to cover for Kuroo even when he was so bad in lying and guessing that Akaashi wouldn’t buy any of it. But, he just wanted to protect Kuroo. 

 

Akaashi looked as deadpanned as ever, after a long one minute, he let out a sigh, “Then, what are you waiting for? Go take care of him. I will talk to you later.” 

 

Bokuto let out of an embarrassed laugh, and quickly grabbed Kuroo’s wrist before heading up to the second floor, to his bedroom. 

 

“Phew, that was close.” Bokuto wiped away an imaginary sweat, and turned around from the closed door, “You better don’t slip up.” 

 

“It was very clear that your friend is not buying your shit.” 

 

“You should be grateful and stop saying rude stuffs.” 

 

“How is that rude? I am just saying the truth.” 

 

“You know what, you smelt bad. Just go into the bathroom and shower, especially your mouth. I will bring you a new change of clothes.”

 

It didn’t took Kuroo long to get out from the bathroom. Kuroo looked damn pretty and adorable in Bokuto’s overly big jumper and sweatpants. The way his slim hands gripped on the end sleeve, made Bokuto wanted to hug and protect him from anything. His eyes traced every feature Kuroo had, it just made Bokuto’s heart beats slightly faster. 

 

“Why are you standing so weirdly?” Kuroo was pressing his knees together tightly, and bending a bit low for his comfort. 

 

“So sorry for not having same amount of muscle as you.” Kuroo snickered. 

 

“What do you mean? Oh…oh! Is it too loose?” Bokuto rambled, as he quickly searched for a safety pin which laid randomly in one of his drawer. “Come here.” Seeing Kuroo not budging at all, Bokuto moved forward, and pulled Kuroo into his arm. He could feel Kuroo tensed, but if he wanted to be able to move freely, Bokuto had to do this. He quickly grabbed onto Kuroo’s sweatpants causing the latter to squeal unmanly, he looked at him unapologetic and shrugged. He tightened the sweatpants and collect the excess part to an area before using safety pin to clasp it securely. 

 

“There you go. You can stand properly now.” Bokuto smiled widely.

 

“Thank you…” 

 

Despite being clean, the bruises on his face still looked nasty. Bokuto winced, as he took out some tissues, a cotton bud and antiseptic cream. Kuroo widened his eyes, and muttered, “No!” 

 

“What? Don’t tell me you this big guy can’t handle a little bit of pain?” Bokuto snickered.

 

“I just don’t like pain.” Kuroo bit his already chapped lips, resulting a tiny blood slip up again.

 

“Okay, I promise I will be very gentle.” 

 

Kuroo narrowed his eyes, “Why the hell are you being so nice to me? I just stolen your wallet.” 

 

“And you returned it back to me. So everything is good.” 

 

“Well…you found it. I didn’t plan to return it at all. If only, I had run faster…you would be poor on this Christmas.” 

 

“Oh just shut up, and let me do what I want to do. Sit on the bed now.” Bokuto pushed Kuroo on to the bed, “just grab on the sheet, if is really that pain.” Bokuto squeezed some cream on the cotton bud and slowly, traced it over Kuroo’s lips. 

 

“If you continued to bite you lips, I will be the one putting cream on it.” Bokuto blinked at Kuroo’s words. He let go of his teeth and felt a sensation of numb surfacing on his lips, “Ahhh…” 

 

“Damn…” Bokuto didn’t even realized that because he was busily stopping himself from kissing the boy sitting in front of him. “It has been such a long time since I felt this feeling… this is really weird and ridiculous…”

 

“You are really weird, you know?” Kuroo tsk-ed, “I mean you are the first person who I know will invite a thief back home.” 

 

“HA! Are you saying that I am the first person who caught you?” Bokuto wriggled his eyebrows, to emphasize how “great” he was, “My muscles are not up for the show only.” 

 

“Well, yes since you are the only person I ever stole a wallet from. And of course, thanks to your muscle, not you though.” Kuroo was still upset being caught at his first attempt. 

 

Bokuto held back from rolling his eyes, “So this is your first time stealing? Mhmm, I will say your attempt is mainstream. Knock into me? Just how lame you can be.” 

 

“I did managed to steal it for a few minutes, so I guess the joke is on you.” Kuroo huffed, “But… I really appreciated what you had done, at least not sending me to the station. Thank you.” Kuroo bowed slightly, with a tint of pink on his cheek, obviously not used to receive such kindness. 

 

Bokuto smiled widely, “Aww, you are really adorable. So, why are you stealing money?” Kuroo gave him a pointed look, resulting Bokuto hurried, “I mean, I know you need money. But just what lead you to stealing?” 

 

Ignoring the “adorable” comment, Kuroo mumbled, “I lost my job recently…and I was hungry so ….” 

 

“Oh I see… then, where do you live?” 

 

“Umm…hard to tell…” Kuroo squirmed a little as playing with his fingers. “Come on, I literally saved you. The least you can do is answer my question.” 

 

“Is not that I don’t want to say….but I don’t know too?” Kuroo tried to answer. 

 

“You don’t know where you live?” 

 

“Um… I mean…I’m homeless?” 

 

“You live on the street?” Bokuto widened his eyes and finding hard to believe. 

 

“Well….there are times I sleep in fast-food restaurants. They open all day and all night. Usually, they are kind enough to not kick me out even though I’m not buying anything.” 

 

“Then what about the other days?” 

 

“Er….can be under the bridge or some dark alleys…”

 

Bokuto tightened his lips, not liking the answer at all, imagining all the danger that might be happen to Kuroo. 

 

“How long?” 

 

“How long what?” Kuroo looked confused so Bokuto rephrased the question, “How long you have been living like this.” 

 

“When I was 17.”

 

“How old are you now?” 

 

“24”

 

“OH FUCK.” Kuroo flinched at his sudden outburst, “SO YOU HAVE BEEN HOMELESS FOR 7 YEARS? HOW DID YOU EVEN SURVIVE? DID YOU EVEN GO TO SCHOOL OR WHAT?” 

 

“You don’t have to be so surprised about it. It is not like I am the only homeless man out here, in this world.” 

 

“BUT YOU ARE SO ADORABLE AND PRETTY!” 

 

Kuroo was very stunned by his words, Bokuto seemed to be the same too. Deep crimson red flushed through both of their cheeks. The atmosphere get tenser and awkward as the clock tickled by.  
“Umm...I guess thanks?” 

 

“…..What about your parents?” 

 

“Don’t want to answer.” Kuroo looked normal, but Bokuto could see his mouth casted a little bit downward, eyes seemed to be unfocused as they were blinking slightly faster than before.  
Before Bokuto could say anything, a loud crash could be heard from downstairs. Bokuto alerted, suddenly remembered they were not alone in this whole house. He just grabbed Kuroo’s hand again and rushed down. 

 

“OI SHITTYKAWA! SEE WHAT YOU DID?!” Iwaizumi bellowed loudly and glaring at the mess that his so-called best friend, Oikawa had created. 

 

Flour could be found on Iwaizumi’s hair and broken eggs on the floor, not to mention, a broken cup was lying in the sink. 

 

“You so mean!” Oikawa whined, “You told me to let go!” 

 

“BUT NOT SO SUDDENLY! I DON’T CARE! YOU ARE GOING TO CLEAN UP THIS MESS!” 

 

“Ehhhh! BUT---” 

 

“Hey Hey Hey!” Bokuto immediately rushed into the kitchen, “Why are the people multiplying?” 

 

“Kenma opened the door for us!” Oikawa cheered. 

 

Bokuto turned around, looking serious as ever at Kenma, “Kenma, didn’t your mother warn you about opening door for light brown haired alien?” 

 

Kenma snickered, as Oikawa threw a word, “RUDE!!!” 

 

Akaashi sighed as he looked at his surroundings, “I think we should go move out from this mess. Oikawa can clean up the mess later and I think you…” he stared at Bokuto and Kuroo, “You should start fessing up what had exactly happened?” 

 

Bokuto looked lost and stressed, Kuroo decided that he hated that look on his face. Bokuto was kind and nice. He felt that he shouldn’t continue to take advantage of it. 

 

“I stole his wallet but I was caught by him. I went into panic attack when he said he was going to bring me the police station. In the end, he saved me and brought me back.”

 

Everyone looked surprised, especially Bokuto who was mouthing, “Are you dumb or what?” to Kuroo. Kuroo looked away from Bokuto, and still trying to maintain his calmness, he hated to admit but he was super nervous especially the look that was given by the light brown hair guy. He moved slightly behind Bokuto, hoping to at least hide half of himself. 

 

“So you stole his wallet?” Oikawa asked and received a nod in return from Kuroo. “Even though, this idiot let you off, you still have the cheeks to follow him back home?” 

 

Kuroo gulped nervously, he hated being the centre of attention especially when it was not a good thing. He wanted to run away, at least, if he was alone, he would not be situated in this kind of predicament. Kuroo blamed himself, if only he had ran faster, or at least if he had a bit of pride of not following Bokuto back. He thought maybe…just maybe…he did not have to be alone…but right now, he looked at them, a bunch of judging strangers, he would rather be alone. He side-glanced at Bokuto and agreed a lonely night on Christmas’s Eve is much better than seeing Bokuto looking so exasperated. He should have known a man like him does not deserve one’s kindness, especially Bokuto’s. 

 

“So?” Oikawa stepped forward, “Why? Don’t tell me you can’t talk too?” Kuroo did not liked him a bit, he looked as cocky as hell. At least, the shorter man who was constantly looking PSP was still staring at it. And the other two looked at least a bit of sympathetic.

 

Before Kuroo could respond, Bokuto stood in front of him, acting like a shield protecting Kuroo. “I asked him to come back with me. So stop questioning him.” 

 

“But he is a thief. He can’t be any good if he followed you back home.” Oikawa stated, “If anyone who still have some respect left for themselves, should have just leave once they were being let off.” Oikawa pulled Kuroo’s arms rather harshly, preventing him from hiding “And you must be really shameless or…you are planning something else.” 

 

“I am not going to steal anything….” 

 

“And why should I believe you? A thief will always be a thief.” 

 

“Stop.” Bokuto intervened, “You shouldn’t talk like that to him. I chose to let him come back.” 

 

“That’s because you are a kind idiot who needs us to look through bad people like him for you.” Oikawa emphasized greatly, “What if he stole something greater than just a wallet. By then, it will be too late to regret.” 

 

“He is staying. With or without your permission.” Bokuto glared. 

 

“I…” Kuroo hated this, he hated how Bokuto was fighting against his friend for him. He hated the pooling warmth in stomach and the comfort his heart was feeling. He hated how Bokuto whom he barely known was giving him so many weird feelings to feel. For a moment, he felt loved and protected and he wanted to be selfish and continued to hide behind his broad shoulders.  
Then again, he had taken too much from him. He had given him a chance, a shower, a sweatpants, a jumper, not to mention, an underwear. A thief will always be a thief, Kuroo thought bitterly. He had taken so many things. 

 

“I will leave now.” Kuroo decided to straighten his back and looked down at Oikawa, “You don’t have to worry.” 

 

A Christmas is a special festival which should be celebrated with friends and family. And he was ruining their atmosphere, disturbing their time. 

 

“You are not leaving.” Bokuto looked over Kuroo protectively, before straighten his contact back to his friends, challenging them to argue. 

 

“No, I am. Thank you for everything you had done for me. I really appreciated it.” Kuroo bowed, “Enjoy your Christmas.” He hastily rushed to the door, ignoring the footsteps behind him, he did not want to look back because he was afraid of wanting to stay. 

 

“I said you could stay.” Kuroo suddenly was pulled around, “You can totally ignore what Oikawa’s words. He is an alien after all, he speaks different language.” 

 

“I must be an alien too. Because I understand perfectly fine.” Kuroo chuckled softly, “You are nice, Bokuto. Thank you. Be careful next time so you wouldn’t run into another thief.”

 

“Kuroo, please at least take –” Before Bokuto could finished, Kuroo just smiled at him and left. 

 

“He left, Akaashi.” Akaashi walked towards him, “I wanted to give him a coat or at least, a jacket.” 

 

“I know.”

 

“He said I was kind and asked me to be careful so I wouldn’t run into another thief.” 

 

“I know.” 

 

“I am an idiot, isn’t it?” 

 

“Yes, for letting him to leave.” Bokuto turned around, looking bewildered. 

 

“What? You think I will scold you for letting a thief in? I know you can be dumb at times, but I always trust your judgement. That man must be something.” 

 

“Kuroo Tetsurou. That’s his name.” Bokuto smiled, “And I think I like him.” 

 

“I know that too.” 

 

“Isn’t it weird? For me to have feelings for a man who stole my wallet.” 

 

“Love can be magical, I guess. And you are always weird so I guess that add up to it.” Akaashi laughed softly, “Don’t worry, if you and him really fated, I believe you can find him again.” 

 

“I will not let him go.” 

 

“Someone is showing his possessiveness even though he still not yours. Don’t frightened him. ” 

 

Bokuto’s eyes showed determination, “I will find him…..but….what are they doing now?” he sighed. 

 

“Iwaizumi currently is giving Oikawa a lecture about his behavior just now and Kenma is still playing his game.” 

 

“Great! I hope Oikawa is suffering as much as me. I am not going to let him has any cookies.” 

 

“I doubt that. But, I could give you a helping hand at the cookie part.” 

 

Bokuto laughed out loudly, “Thank you and I mean it. For all your words.” 

 

Akaashi nodded, “Now, let’s go back in. We still have a mess to clean up.” 

 

When Kuroo was out of the door, he started running. He sprinted as fast as he could, hoping to leave Bokuto’s face, smile, warmth, everything behind. Because, he knew he could never have it. It was just a coincidence that he was able to meet such a nice guy. He couldn’t stand the fact that he was already missing that stupid grin of Bokuto, his heart clenched as he lowered his head. He had a more urgent matter to see, let’s say where he was going to stay tonight. 

 

&&&  
It’s New Year Eve. Bokuto was back at the same café that he bounded into Kuroo. He had actually been visiting the same café for the past few days, hoping to meet Kuroo. But it seemed that luck was not on his side again. He had finished his second cup of hot chocolate thirty minutes ago, and the waitress was already eyeing him weirdly. He sighed tiredly, as he just finished his company party this early afternoon. He escaped before his father could bring him to meet more other new potential buyers. He was not in the mood. How could he be in the mood when there was a boy constantly on his mind? Maybe it was due to a cold weather, he stared at the seemly already pitch dark evening’s sky. It was barely seven and he could spot several stars blinking high up in the sky. He closed his eyes as his ears were filled with soft melody playing by the café. It was depressing to see a director wasting the evening away by spending New Year Eve alone. He could always go back home and celebrate with his family but no, he chose to stay here for only god knows what the reason. 

 

“I SAID STOP RUNNING!” Bokuto widened when he heard the shout. Even though, it was not too late but people seem to be at somewhere else celebrating, instead of roaming around on the street. He glanced around, hoping to find the source of the voice. For a moment, he thought he saw a shadow dashed into the alley, behind the café. His heart skipped a beat as he immediately thought of Kuroo.  
What if Kuroo decided to steal again? Is that man chasing Kuroo? Is that man going to be as nice as him? Is Kuroo going to be okay? 

 

Without any much thoughts, Bokuto unconsciously followed where the shadow disappeared to. By then, he could only see a middle age man bending down, panting heavily. 

 

“Hey, are you alright?” Bokuto couldn’t help but asked. 

 

“Yea… but a bastard just took my wallet away. And I lost track of him.” 

 

It is not Kuroo. Kuroo couldn’t run so fast. 

 

Bokuto inwardly sighed in relief, and slowly breathed out, “… I am sorry to hear that. Do you need any help or?” 

 

“Oh, it is okay. I would just have to report this to police. Blamed it on my luck.” Bokuto was not very sure what to say but awkwardly smiled, hoping to ease the tense atmosphere.  
“Hiss hiss” Bokuto frowned at the intruding sound and he was quite sure the other guy heard it too because he said, “I think it is better to leave here soon. It was dark and it could be dangerous.”  
Bokuto smiled again as he nodded. Just as he was going to turn around, he heard cardboards rustling. He surveyed the surrounding, and then something caught his attention.  
That baby blue with owl prints 

 

It could any sweatpants but somehow Bokuto distinctly remembered the sweatpants he had gave Kuroo was the baby blue with owl prints. There was not harm in checking. Bokuto fastened his pace and to his horror, it was really Kuroo. 

 

Kuroo was still wearing the clothes he had given him, but they were filthy and torn. He looked worse than the first time Bokuto had seen him. Hair were messier, skin paler, body thinner and new bruises formed both on his neck and face. Kuroo seemed to be sleeping but his breath was more erratic. Bokuto bent down and gently touched Kuroo’s arm, not wanting to jostle him. But what happened next broke Bokuto’s heart. 

 

Kuroo flinched hard, as he grasped onto his cardboard, scampering backward till his back hit against the wall. His eyes seemed unfocused as he whispered, “Not my cardboard.” 

 

“Kuroo…is me.” Bokuto tried to smile gently, “Is Bokuto. You remember me?” 

 

“Not my cardboard.” Kuroo wrapped his thin arms securely around the cardboard. If Bokuto was not in the right mind, he would have commented how Kuroo was behaving cutely like a cat, marking his possession. 

 

“Don’t worry, I wouldn’t take your cardboard.” Bokuto raised his hands up, implying he mean no harm. 

 

“You are…” Kuroo’s eyes widen, “Bokuto!” 

 

Bokuto waved his hand sheepishly, “Yeah, are you okay? Wait, of course, you are not okay!” 

 

“Erm…you should leave. This is not the place you should be in.” Kuroo straightened up his cardboard, using it as a barrier to prevent Bokuto from advancing. 

 

“You are right but I am not leaving without you.” Kuroo stared at him as if Bokuto had grew another head. “Come, let’s go home with me.”

 

“No.” 

 

“Why?” 

 

“Don’t want.” Kuroo sat up a bit, eyes looking everywhere except Bokuto’s, “We are not even close enough to have this kind of conversation.” 

 

“What if I want to be closer?” Kuroo was surprised for the second time in this few minutes of time, “I want to be closer to you.” 

 

“You are really peculiar.” 

 

“My friend said so too.” Bokuto smiled cheekily, “I also don’t know why…but I just want to protect you. I mean…I think I like you?” 

 

“You don’t even know me.” Kuroo blamed the cold weather for his crimson cheeks, “I am a thief.” 

 

“Damn!” Kuroo flinched at his sudden outburst, Bokuto continued, “For god sake, you only stole once. And you didn’t even succeed in doing it! And for what I see, you didn’t even try stealing anymore! Stop labelling yourself!” 

 

Kuroo slouched even lower, muttering, “I can’t…I have been feeling really bad after coming out from your house…” his eyes were glistering with tears, “My parents….my parents…they probably will be more disappointed in me…I am sorry.” 

 

The scene unfolding in front of Bokuto had pained him, he threw away the cardboard and lifted Kuroo into his arms before standing up and walked to the direction of his car.  
“AHH—what are you d-“ 

 

“I accept your apologies, so forgive yourself too.” 

 

“B-but…doesn’t mean you can just ….carry me!” Kuroo weakly hit the back of Bokuto, but Bokuto continued remained unfazed, “Then are you going to walk by yourself?” 

 

“NO!”

 

“That why I am carrying you.” 

 

“Why are you doing this?” Kuroo whined, “It is okay! Just leave. We will pretend we don’t know each other.” 

 

“I like you. I will take care of you. So keep quiet and let me do my job.” 

 

“Wait! Wait!” Kuroo flustered, however Bokuto did stopped walking, it was a blessing that there were no people around them, or else Kuroo would rather drop dead this moment, “Are you serious? You like me?” 

 

Bokuto twitched his lips, putting Kuroo down but still making sure that he stayed within the circle of his arms, just in case, Kuroo decided to run again. 

 

“Kuroo, I like you. Don’t ask me why again because I don’t know too. I just know you have been on mind ever since you left my house. And all I think is how stupid I am to let you go.”  
“But-but what if you realized you don’t really like me?” 

 

Bokuto raised both of his eyebrows, “It is going to take a lot to happen for me not like you.” 

 

“I mean…what if you really don’t like me then I will have to go again.” Kuroo bent down his head, “I rather to be alone from the start.” 

 

Bokuto smiled, totally understood why Kuroo was so insecure about this, he slowly lift the other’s head up, and closed up their distance, “I don’t know anything about the future and I always act on my feelings. But I promise you, no matter what, I will not leave you alone.” 

 

“Then…can I bring my cardboard along?” 

 

Bokuto blinked in astonishment, “The cardboard? Why?” 

 

Kuroo shrugged, “I feel safer with it. And I used my life to fight for it.” This explained all the bruises on his body, Bokuto’s heart clenched agonizingly. 

 

“Okay, you wait here…I’ll go take for you.” Bokuto walked a few steps forwards, Kuroo watched him shook his head as he walked back to him again, “No, you shall stay with me.” With that saying, Bokuto held his wrist, and walked back to the dark alley. 

 

Kuroo didn’t reply but his thumbing heart and little smile formed on his face had said it all. 

 

&&&  
Kuroo was sleeping soundly on the king-sized bed, with two pillows squashed at the sides of his head and his feet were fondling with the blanket. Then, suddenly a *click* sound and a flashing light woke the light sleeper, Kuroo up. He could barely heard a soft, “shit” as his mind was trying to function. A pair of hands pulled him back to a strong chest, he looked back up to his stupid-looking boyfriend, “Did you take picture of me again?” 

 

“You look adorable.” Bokuto nuzzled his face into Kuroo’s hair. 

 

“Yea sure, you can’t even see my face.” Kuroo deadpanned. “Your hair looks adorable.” 

 

“No, it looks stupid.” 

 

“Stupidly cute.” Bokuto corrected and smirked happily, “Wake up sleepy head. We had lots of things need to prepare.” 

 

“But I still want to sleep.” 

 

“It is Christmas! How can you sleep?!” Bokuto pulled Kuroo up, with a little bit of force since Kuroo wasn’t no longer that slim like before, “We still have cookies and muffins to bake! And you are always good in the kitchen!” 

 

“Remind me to add more sugar in certain batch of cookies.” 

 

“How about salt too?” 

 

Kuroo’s eyes glistered up with a hint of evil, grinned, “Are you sure Oikawa is your friend?” 

 

“Well…anything for my baby!” 

 

“Well now I am pumped, let’s go!” Kuroo grabbed Bokuto’s hand and hurried out to the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! Love to hear some feedback!


End file.
